Captain Levi's own romance?
by GriGri1231
Summary: Well, it's a work in progress, and I sure hope it will turn out good. I intend to make it not too short and hopefully not to long... In the first place, it will seem kind of slow, but eventually there will be some romance (mostly for Captain Levi, obviously), and I will try my hardest to make the existent characters identical to how the author of the manga described them.
1. Chapter 1 - Rose?

It happened when the whole truth about the titans was unraveled. The Survey Corps had won against the ones who had hidden everything for 100 years, and mostly, against the fake royal family. As such, Historia was now capable of rising to the throne, being the only heir. Things were about to change for humankind.

But, before any major moves, investigations inside Wall Sina were necessary, and it was in one of those that they found her.

Together, Levi, Hanji, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Armin went to investigate an underground facility right next to the royal palace where experiences were performed on animals. At least that's what the people in charge said. In reality, there had been a great number of missing people, poor people, and the most probable place for them to be was in that facility.

But as they went further inside the creepy place they could only find remains, both human and animals'. Until Armin came across with a suspicious looking door that said "Restricted Area – only higher staff allowed". He tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. So he called for the rest of the crew and Levi, with a really strong kick, blasted the doorknob, and with an awful sound, the door opened.

Careful, as to avoid any traps, they went inside the dark room, only to find it empty. Or so it seemed at first. After adjusting their eyes to the darkness, they quickly found someone lying down on a metal table. Apparently, it was a woman, and both her arms and legs were tied with ropes to the table. Her eyes were covered with tape, so the only visible parts of her face were her nose and lips. Both her breasts and lady parts were also surrounded with tape, so, the rest of her body was exposed to the cold hair of the room.

Next to the table was a set of flasks, each one with a more difficult name than the one before. Hanji also spotted some documents and after viewing them quickly, she easily understood that they were testing medicines on the lady. But to test the medicines, the unconscious lady needed to have contracted the diseases, and as such, according to the papers, the ones responsible for those experiments injected her with viruses, one at a time and later, introduced the corresponding medicines.

As Hanji transmitted her conclusions to her teammates, the more horrible humankind seemed:

"But I have to say, I'm surprised. No normal human could withstand such experiments, one after the other. Just who is this woman?!"

Immediately after Hanji said this, the woman woke up.

"Please… I beg of you, stop this. It's already clear that these medicines work, and it's also clear that I won't give you any information on the Survey Corps. So, before I die, I want to at least feel the air on the surface…" – she said while tears ran through her face – "I want to see him again."

Everyone stared at each other quietly, until Armin broke the silence.

"Ah… you're mistaken… hum… we are here to investigate this facility and to save any one that was made prisoner. We are from the Survey Corps, you're ok now!"

"What?!" – the woman instantly reacted – "Oh god…" – more tears started running – "I must be dreaming…" – she then gasped – "Oh yeah… hum… I really want to know something first. Is my cousin alright? And my friends! Are they ok too?" – she asked with a worried tone.

While the crew released her legs and arms, Connie asked "You know, it would help if we actually knew who you are talking about."

"Oh yeah… silly me, I didn't even tell you their names. Well, my cousin is the one called Smith. Erwin Smith. Know him? It's the blond guy."

That's when everyone in that room suddenly stopped what they were doing and with a stupefied face turned to see the surprised Captain who usually carries an annoyed face. Then, Levi only said one word, and that was more than enough for the woman to quickly unfold her eyes and petrify for a brief moment: "Rose?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Alive after all

"What?"- Hanji screamed making everyone jump from surprise – "But didn't she… hum… die?" – she mumbled with her eyes wide open.

Even though the woman heard her, she couldn't comment because the shock was too great. To think she was actually free after 6 long years, and more importantly, that man was right in front of her. Than reality finally hit and she realized that he was in fact in front of her, staring at her eyes with his grey ones. She immediately turned around so not to face him, although that was what she had wished for the most.

(Inner voice): "No, no, no, no… he can't possibly see me in this state… I wanted to see him and know if he was ok, but I didn't expect him to be the one I saw first after this hell. I just showed my most pathetic side while begging for my life… God… please Levi, just turn around…"

Levi quickly understood she was avoiding him and turned around.

"Tch… Hey, you brats! There are still other rooms to investigate, so get on to it. Hanji, you should take her to see some sort of doctor and then take her to interrogation. I'm going to report to Erwin."

Just like that, Levi left the room followed by the newest members of the Survey Corps, leaving Hanji and the beautiful woman of amber eyes and red hair alone.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" – Hanji broke the silence.

"Thank you… thank you so much, Hanji" – the woman said while letting some more tears escape.

"Hey… there's nothing to be thankful about. I'm sorry we came so late, Rose." – she said while patting her old comrade, who answered with a very tired smile, but oh well, no one could blame her, not after all the torture she had been through.

While Hanji and Rose, now covered with some borrowed clothes, left the secret facility to go and see a doctor and evaluate both her mental and physical health, Levi was arriving at the headquarters.

"Erwin" – Levi said behind the closed door of Erwin's office.

"Yes… come in. You were fast." – stated the blonde commander.

"We found someone who was being used as a test subject. She's being taken for interrogation."

"Oh… then I guess we should get going." – Erwin started getting up from his chair.

"You sure?"

"Hum… why are you asking? We are always the ones who interrogate people of interest, aren't we?" – Erwin said intrigued with Levi's not so indifferent attitude.

"Hah..." – Levi sighted – "It's your cousin, Rose."

This one sentence left the higher officer petrified. But he quickly shook off is confusion and just said "Well, more the reason for us to be the ones interrogating her. But, are you sure?" – the commander wanted to confirm at least one time.

"How the hell could I get it wrong? After all, it's my entire fault that that happened."

"You still think that way, huh? I told you, there was nothing for you to blame yourself. Anyway, let's see what she has to say. I'm sure she doesn't agree with you." – Erwin tried to assure Levi, even though he definitely knew that those kinds of words wouldn't make much of a difference for the man now walking beside him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashback

While on their way to the place where the interrogation was going to take place, Levi started to remember something. It happened on the year 843, two years before the fall of Wall Maria. It's nothing more nothing less but the meeting with Rose and the year that followed.

**Flashback – 1**

Levi and most of the soldiers, including Erwin, who wasn't commander at the time were waiting in the main hall of the HQ for the one in charge who had summoned all of them, god knew what for. After a 15 minute wait, he finally entered the room, followed by a beautiful woman with amber eyes and red hair.

She seemed to be 160 cm tall and she was wearing the Survey Corps uniform. Her height wasn't enough to intimidate someone, but her eyes showed great determination and strength. As soon as both of them turned around to face everyone, Erwin and the rest saluted, and so did Levi, although that was a bit out of character.

"That's alright, relax." – the commander said – "I called you here to make this soldier existence in the Survey Corps official. What I want to say is: she's always been part of our section, but has been working in the shadows as a messenger and spy. Her name is Rose Walker and in a few weeks she'll be going with us on our next expedition outside the walls. For now I won't assign you as a squad leader, even though your abilities are top notch; it's just so you'll get used to working in a team" – he said, now facing Rose – "Let's see… You'll go to your cousin squad." – as he said this, the room was filled with whispers.

"Yes, sir!" – she replied while saluting.

Whose cousin was she? Even Levi couldn't guess, but then, when the commander left the hall with the excuse that that was over, Rose started walking towards Erwin and showed a little smile:

"It's been a long time, Erwin."

"Indeed it has. I heard the rumors and kind of guessed it was you the one working as our «messenger»."

While talking with her cousin after not having seen him for some years, she noticed the short man beside Erwin and quickly guessed who he was.

"Hello there! You must be Levi. It's a pleasure to meet the mankind's strongest soldier."

"Hum…"

"Wow… just as the rumors say, really hard to approach!" – she mocked – "Well, I still need to unpack a few things, so I'll see you two around. Bye then!" – and she left not really bothered by Levi's usual grumpy and rude manners.

"I didn't know you had a cousin, Erwin. And more so, that she would also be in the Survey Corps."

"Ah… I didn't think there was any need to share information about my family. Either way, you know now." – Erwin said with the same faint smile as Rose.

"Tch… Guess not."

After that meeting they would only see each other again at night during dinner. Everyone was already eating when Rose walked in alongside Hanji. 'Poor girl, she has been caught by squad leader Zoe.' – some whispered. In reality, she was enjoying talking with Hanji and the two had dinner together, not really bothered by the stares of the rest of the soldiers.

When she finished, a great number of people that were gaining courage to approach Rose, since she imposed some respect (probably due to her eyes and polite way of speaking), went to her so to meet their new colleague. In fact, she was quite friendly and in no time the whole room was surrounding her, except for Levi and Erwin. Erwin already knew his cousin and Levi simply wasn't that interested, as always.

**End of Flashback – 1**

Erwin and Levi arrived at the place and stared at the door for some time.

"Maybe I shouldn't get in there. After all, she avoided me before, probably can't even face me. Well, I don't blame her. I did «kill» her." – Levi said. Erwin nodded and said:

"As you wish. I'll get in now." – and just like that, the door opened and Erwin entered. Before closing, Levi's and Rose's eyes met and for a brief moment, it appeared as though she was smiling at him. But wait… that couldn't be, right?! She was scared of him… no?


	4. Chapter 4 - Reasons

Not only did she throw her trade faint smile at Levi but she also showed it to her cousin as soon as she saw him enter the room. Although Erwin was in the front, the one she noticed first was the short man. Her eyes just simply moved towards him as if it was natural.

Because it was an interrogation, Rose couldn't hug her cousin, but even without any touch or words, it was pretty clear to both of them that they were happy to see each other, even with Erwin's composed face. But he had to admit, it felt kind of odd, since he thought she was dead.

"Alright then, shall we start?" – he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, sir." – she answered, now less scared to the whole situation she had been for the last 6 years. It almost seemed like the old her, except her eyes were less vivid than they were before. And this fact was one of the first things that Levi noticed, through the interrogation window, which led him to once again remember the past.

**Flashback – 2**

It was the next morning after Rose was officially part of the Survey Corps, and even though it was only 6 a.m., Levi was already up. He heard some kind of noises and went to check it out. It was Rose. She was training her fighting abilities and the sand bag she was punching was pretty much useless after so much force being inflicted on it. And what considerable force she had!

Then, Hanji entered the practice room, from the door opposed to the one Levi was, with her usual enthusiasm.

"Hi there! Good morning."

"Hi! Why are you up so early?" – Rose interrogated while punching and kicking the sand bag.

"I could ask you the same! Training so early…"

"Ah… Well, it's a habit of mine. Whenever I have time, I work on my skills so I won't get dull. And we will be going soon on an expedition; I don't want to be useless!"

"Yeah… About that, were you forced to participate and leave the work you were doing, or did you volunteer?" – Hanji asked with a worried look on her face.

"Huh?! I wanted to participate in it. Are you worried that since I've only been fighting humans all my life I won't handle a candle to the titans? Well, I'm not sure either, after all no one was born having killed one of them. Everyone has their first time. If I die, it will be for the good of mankind. Either way, I'll try my best not to get eaten, because there's still a lot I have to do!" – Rose explained with her eyes showing a little glow.

"I see… you have a point…"

"Anyway, I'm done with working as a spy, since that wasn't the reason to why I joined the Survey Corps." – she continued.

"And what would that be?" – Levi appeared in the room, surprising the two women.

"Well, I'm here to kill all those bastards that pushed humankind to near extinction and that killed my family. It wasn't really them, they were simply the cause; the people closest to me were assassinated, just like my uncle. I'm also here to help Erwin in his cause, which sorry, can't say much more than this."

"Was it only that?"

"Isn't it enough?!" – she kept punching the sand bag.

"Hum…" – Levi showed signs of suspicion.

"Ahah… Just what you'd expect from Levi, huh?! You're right, there's another reason. Something that happened on one of my missions, that I swore it would never happen." – she paused – "I killed someone. My hands were created so I could kill titans not people" – she was now resting, looking at her hands.

"So you ran?" – Levi asked, and right when he finished his question, Rose glared intensely at him (a fast glare, the he still noticed).

"Yes, I did, because it felt good to kill that bastard and I don't ever want to feel that way again." – both Hanji and Levi were attentively listening to her, but their eyes opened, even if just a little. To think Miss Kindness from the night before would say something of the sort. – "I don't really care if you think of me as a monster, because I'll follow my mission till the end." – this time, her eyes showed more determination and this made Levi's eyes glow too. That woman was stronger, at least mentally, than most people he had met in his entire life. She was indeed Erwin's cousin. Levi trusted Erwin and for some reason he felt he could trust Rose as well. He would just have to see how she going to behave in the next expedition.


End file.
